


Train Girl, Flower Girl, My Girl

by veryterriblewritings



Series: Birthday Gifts for T [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Train Ride, birthday gift, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings
Summary: another version of "The Moment Our Eyes Meet", i guess





	Train Girl, Flower Girl, My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> i was writing this version first but decided not to finish it, which is why it was kinda left hanging in the end and kinda weird and unsolved in the middle. really all i have was the beginning, lol. but anyway still, happy birthday teesha!

Anyone sat three seats away could hear the sound of music blaring through his earphones. There weren’t many people occupying the train, at least not yet. It was too early on the journey to tell.

And, he was right. The train stopped at each stop and people had been getting in, more and more each time. Well, it was going home hour for most people. He stood up and reach for the pivoted grab handle above his head, leaving his seat for people who need it more than he did.

All of the sudden, he felt that his back was being pushed. He turned around and found a woman, pretty tall, but not much taller than him, nodded at him a multiple time, looking apologetic. He pulled out one of his earphones and realized that she was apologizing profusely.

“No, it’s okay,” he reassured as he stepped back, giving her some space. “You can hold on to this,” he said, pointing to his grab handle as he let go and leaned to the pole behind him instead.

“Thank you,” she said as she flashed him a bright smile gratefully, to which he replied with a thin smile.

The music was still blaring through his earphones but somehow he couldn’t hear a single beat, nor a single word from the songs. All he could hear was his own heart pounding, each beat louder than the one before. He tried to look elsewhere, looking to his sides, looing up, closing his eyes shut a couple of times, trying to stay calm.

He looked down again, only to have both of their eyes meet again. Her eyes were brown, and pretty big and round and beautiful. She wore a thin smile as their eyes met, looking somewhat awkward. He smiled back as he turned his gaze to his side again, wondering if she had heard his crazy heart that was beating above normal average. His face turned red, embarrassed, because if she did hear it, he might as well just lose his face.

“Um,” she hummed as she smiled again. He almost wanted to tell her to stop doing that smiley thing. “I have to go,” she said.

He immediately felt disappointed. So, maybe, she did hear some crazy beating from his anxious heart that she wanted to walk way.

“This is my stop,” she said as she pointed outside.

“Oh, yeah, of course. I’m sorry,” he stammered as he snapped back into reality and moved hastily aside, providing some space for her to walk to the door.

She smiled, yet again, and started to walk past him. “See you around,” she said and though he wasn’t really sure if that was intended for him, he smiled back and followed her movement with his gaze as she was making her way through the crowd with a few “excuse me”s escaping her mouth. And, she disappeared into the crowd outside and the train started to move again.

\-----

Byeongkwan groaned in dissatisfaction into his phone.

“Why do I have to do this while Donghun doesn’t have to move a single limb?” he complained to the caller as he walked out of the train, carrying a speaker set in a black bag, slinging on his shoulder.

“Because he’s older than me and I can’t ask him to do thing without him shooting me a look,” the caller replied, in a pitiful manner. “Can’t you just do things for me without complaining? Please?” he pleaded.

“Hey, I complain my way through life. You should’ve known that by now,” he said as he ended the call.

He looked up to find himself in the middle of a small central area of the town, where he found shops arranged in straight line. He walked straight to the said studio as instructed by Jun in his text message.

He stopped as he looked up to find the studio, located just above a flower shop. He was about to climb the stairs when he glanced into the flower shop, finding his eyes landed on a very familiar face. He was halted from his original task as he found himself pushing the entrance door to the flower shop.

“Welcome,” the girl on the front desk greeted out of habit as she heard the sound of wind chimes that were hung on the door’s handle.

He hesitantly walked through the flower racks and shelves as she seemed to be too focused in what she was doing, arranging flowers, maybe, he thought.

“May I help you?” she said, startling him with a flash of smile that he remembered very fondly, and vividly. He scratched the back of his head, processing an answer that would be fitting to the situation since he entered the shop mindlessly.

“Yes,” he nodded and darted his eyes around, still thinking, apparently.

“Are you looking for flowers?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Sure, I am,” he just nodded a few times and he pretended to be looking over some flowers over the shelves.

“What kind of flowers?” she asked as she walked out from behind the counter desk and closer to him. “Any specific preference? Is it for a girlfriend?” she asked several questions.

He hummed as he thought he couldn’t say yes to that, wouldn’t want her to think he’s unavailable. She looked at him, waiting for an answer while he was thinking hard, furrowing his eyebrows, trying to come up a reason people would buy flowers other than for a girlfriend.

“It is for…,” he sucked his teeth. “…a funeral,” he continued, as he smiled sheepishly.

“Oh,” she looked like she was taken aback. “I’m so sorry for your loss,” she said, wearing an apologetic expression as she sent a comforting smile his way.

“What flower do you supposed people take to, you know, the service?” he asked nervously, still looking over the flower shelves.

“Well, usually, one would bring lilies to a funeral,” she replied as she walked toward the shelves filled with white lilies and he followed suit, as she explained to him about the flowers and the prices and the way to keep it as he was just pretty much lost in her eyes instead of processing any of the information that were thrown to him.

\-----

“I’m home,” he yelled from the front door as he kicked his shoes off. He walked in to find two of his roommates were watching the television from the couch.

“What’s with the flower?” Sehyoon asked as he pointed the bouquet of lilies in Byeongkwan’s hand.

“I found the train girl,” he smilingly announced as he plopped on the couch next to Sehyoon.

“I know that you haven’t been dating for a while, but I’m pretty sure lilies are for dead people,” Jun, who was sitting on Sehyoon’s left. said. “You might want to try red roses,” he continued as he munched on the snacks while turning his gaze towards the TV again.

“No, the train girl is the flower girl now,” he shook his head. “She works at the flower shop below Ray’s studio,” he explained. “I might’ve slipped up and told her somebody had died to get flowers today but I’m gonna ask her out tomorrow,” he continued, declaring his plan as he stood up and walked cheerfully to his room while throwing the bouquet of lilies on Jun’s lap.

\-----

Byeongkwan nervously pushed the door the flower shop, the wind chimes moved back and forth, radiating sounds. He walked in.

“Welcome,” a voice cheerfully said, it sounded different, hence he slowed his walk. A girl emerged from under the counter desk and it wasn’t… her. It was a different girl, a lot shorter, a little bit chubbier and wore a bright smile that was more toothier, looking almost goofy and playful.

“I’m looking for the girl in the front desk from yesterday,” he said, sounding a little more hesitant than he intended to be.

“Me?” she asked, pointing to herself.

“No, the one who was here yesterday,” he asked again.

“We were closed yesterday,” she informed, as she was tapping her chin. “I’m the only one working here, though,” she clarified.

“Are you sure?” he asked, skeptically furrowing his eyebrows. The shop was haunted by an awkward silence as she was staring at him and he stared back at her.

“Sike,” she chuckled. “I was just messing with you. You’re probably looking for my boss,” she announced as she laughed.

“I see,” he nodded as he wore a thin awkward smile and let out a short, unconvincing laugh.

“She’s just out getting lunch. She’ll be back soon,” she told him as he nodded and looked around. “Please still buy flowers from us. I’m sorry for pulling your legs,” she apologized.

A moment after, the wind chimes let out its sound again and she emerged from the door. The real she. The train girl, the flower girl. The smiley girl who set his heartbeat to maximum pace.

“Sha, the guy here is looking for you,” the prank girl on the counter desk said as the flower girl, who now he could refer to as Sha, approached the desk. He immediately stood beside the table.

“Oh, hi,” she greeted. “How was the funeral?” she asked and he instantly realized that she remembered him.

“Uh, there was no funeral,” he said, awkwardly smiling. “The guy woke up from a coma.”

\-----

The two of them were walking and talking under the night sky through a street filled of terrace houses.

“This is where I live,” she said as she pointed at a house and walked closer to the gate. She turned to face him as he handed her handbag back and the teddy bear from the claw machine earlier back to her.

“I had a great time today,” he acknowledged his feelings to her.

“Thanks for walking me home. I had a wonderful time too,” she grinned.

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to ask you out again, some time,” he said, with a hint of question and wonder in his tone.

“Of course,” she nodded. “You know the number.”

He watched her walked to her door and she waved him goodbye and he waved back as she disappeared behind the door. He was thrilled to even think about the second date that was going to come up soon.


End file.
